A day in the life of an international Terrorist
by Dudegirl
Summary: Ever wondered what villains do in their spare time? Ever wanted to know what goes on inside their head?


_(Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Mainframe or Hasbro, or any other thing I'm sure I have forgotten…or so you think! Muahahahaha ha ha…ha…ha…ha…I really need to work on that evil laugh.)__

* * *

_

_6:30am_

Was woken up by the alarm clock. Still very tired. Note to self: get new alarm clock.

I didn't get much sleep last night.

I really need an aspirin.

_7:00am_

Starting to wake up a bit now.

I went to the bridge to find Tempest asleep in a chair. Stupid lazy bastard. I woke him up by slapping him.

"I'm sorry X. I didn't mean to fall asleep on the job." was his excuse.

"Just promise me you won't do it again!" Stupid kid. He pisses me off sometimes, but I'm stuck with him.

_7:30am_

Currently planning another attack on a stadium in New York. Apparently Action Man is going to be there. I don't care if he's not. I've been in a bad mood all day, so I feel like killing off a few innocent people.

Can't find Azasi anywhere. Quake and Gangrene are both up, but no sign of her. She's not even in her room. She's usually up by now.

_8:00am_

Starting to panic here. Half an hour and still no sign of Azasi.

_8:30am_

Found Azasi. She was making out with her, yet another, boyfriend. I swear, she is cheating on this one and he doesn't even know it. I personally find it disturbing. Note to self: Kill that bastard!

_8:40am_

Oh shit! Just found out who Azasi's latest 'boyfriend' is. None other than the enemy, Action Man himself. God only knows how long she's kept this from me. But she doesn't know that I know, so I have a chance for blackmail.

_9:30am_

Arrived at New York. Above the stadium now.

Azasi wants to go down there. I bet she just wants to see her precious Action Man again. She's such a whore.

_10:00am_

Just told Action Man that Azasi is just sleeping with him so she can get information and so that she could pull him into a trap. Now he thinks she doesn't love him at all. Stupid idiot will believe anything! The look on his face when his heart was broken was an added bonus. I told him not to tell her I told him about it. Any moment now he's going to break up with her and I'll be there to tell her he's not worth it, maybe even turn her against him again.

_10:30am_

Things are getting a lot better! We have a captive. One of Action Man's team mates, the dorky looking one. I forgot his name. Something stupid, like Richard…

Maybe I can get information, or just scare him a little…

I think I will go for the latter; it's much more amusing that way…

_11:30am_

It was a lot easier than I thought. I swear he was abused as a kid! But it was still fun.

I did manage to get a little information. It's amazing how much he talks when put into that kind of situation. I even made him cry at one point!

To bad I got blood on my shirt. That is really hard to get out…

_12:00pm_

Fun has ended. Action Man came to save his little friend. Then I found him with Azasi again (God damn it!) He still looks at her like a friggin puppy so I don't think he believed me! Note to self: Next time tell him straight out that he's ugly and she doesn't love him. Maybe even tell him he's fat, that line always worked on my ex-girlfriend. She was ugly.

_1:00pm_

Discovered the liquor cabinet. Well actually RE-discovered it. You know when you clean your room and you realize you actually have a rug? Kind of like that.

_1:30pm_

Down to my third bottle. Azasi said I shouldn't drink so much. Damn woman! It's only three bottles!

_2:00pm_

This stuff tastes like shit. I don't know why I'm drinking it. I think I'm starting to feel a little tipsy. Stupid bitch keeps pestering me! Ok, last one, I promise.

_3:00pm_

Azasi doesn't understand me! Nobody does! I'm stuck here alone. Tempest is working on some stupid thing, Gangrene is probably doping himself up on more poison, I have no idea what Quake is doing (and I really don't care) and Azasi is probably making out with dipshit Action Man again.

I have no idea what time it is. I just threw up in the bathroom. After that, I fell down the stairs. It didn't hurt.

_6:00am_

dsjgpoi;ewr

Whyyyyy doesn't Azasi love me?

I tried to kiss her but she said I smelled of alcohol! I DO NOT!

I just want to touch her.

_9:30pm_

ffff

Kant c tthue keybord!

Hav 2 c AZASI naked!

Tryd 2 get her cloths off….

Whyy does she hate meee?

I just want her to love me!

No one loves me…

_10:30pm_

greoh;npsdjjafjmcccc…

_-End transmission-

* * *

_

_(Probably won't write another chapter. Probably one of the stupidest things I ever wrote.Weeeeell…unless you **really** like it and you beg me enough I'll think about it :P…) _


End file.
